


Finally// beautiful stranger

by taekookreads9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, brief ShikaIno, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookreads9/pseuds/taekookreads9
Summary: Tenten didn’t know the exact moment she started to fall in love with her teammate, Neji Hyuga. She loves him since too long now it seems a dream they are finally start to show their true feelings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Finally// beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Halsey’s song “finally// beautiful stranger” although the lyrics are not related to the story. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it even if it might not be too good. :)

It might have been when they fell asleep next to each other on the room of the hostel, after that exhausting mission they went to with Gai-sensei and Lee. Neji and Tenten fell asleep after talking and in the middle of their sleeps, tenten felt her hand intertwining with Neji’s. She didn’t know why, she was too tired. But it felt like something automatic, something familiar between them, even though they never held hands like that. It’s true, closeness wasn’t something familiar between Neji and Tenten, but lately, the little hugs were longer, tighter. Tenten was afraid she was just imagining things. The little times Tenten felt Neji’s closeness, Neji’s hands or small embraces, her body tensed up- not in a bad way, just in a manner she wasn’t used to, but she liked. The problem was she started to long even more for these moments. “If he only knew how much I feel,” she thought to herself so many times. Tenten was the first to woke up and to realize their hands were still holding, even though they weren’t as tense as before. She felt her heart descending into her stomach. Afraid to let go, afraid that Neji woke up and got scared, saying it was all a mistake. Afraid to move, to let go of Neji’s hand. They automatically let go when they heard noises of Gai and Lee waking up. 

No, she didn’t know when or what was the exact moment when she start falling helplessly in love with her teammate. It didn’t even matter anymore. There were so many instances when Tenten began to feel different every time Neji was next to her, every time she looked at him, looking deeply at his eyes, his gaze. 

The times when they lay down on the grass, looking at the clouds. How blissed Tenten felt. It was even more than she could be able to describe. She knew Neji since they were little kids- when Neji still was so angry at his clan- now they were almost adults, seventeen years-old, and they had been through so much together.  
Tenten always felt anxious and didn’t like to be still, she liked to move, to fight, to keep her body moving. Neji was the first one to keep her grounded, to make her feel calm, quiet, at peace with herself, with her mind. 

Although she didn’t mind to be on a team with men only, Tenten would never talk neither to Gai-sensei or to Lee about her feelings for Neji; only Sakura and Ino knew, and Tenten was thankful she could talk and vent with both. She hadn’t talk about it with Hinata because tenten felt weird as she was Neji’s cousin, although Tenten knew Hinata would never betray her trust; still, the cousins were close and she couldn’t bring herself to admit it openly to Hinata. 

Tenten remembered that time she and Neji were walking together, discussing about training, they were in the meadow and the air felt nice. Tenten got lost in her thoughts looking at Neji talking. It must have been quiet a while because Neji suddenly look at her weird and asked her what was wrong.  
“You keep looking at me in a weird way,” Neji wondered what was with Tenten lately. Such a clueless boy.  
Tenten smiled awkwardly and almost dying of embarrassment said it was nothing. But then lose all inhibitions. Why should I care if it shows? She thought.  
“I’m sorry, Neji-San. Sometimes- sometimes I forget you’re not from another world,” and Neji blinked, confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Not in a bad or weird way. You’re truly out of this world. You’re just. Wonderful.”

Just like that. Tenten said it. And she didn’t regret it. She smiled widely after saying it. Neji was speechless. Frozen.  
Tenten said goodbye and headed home. 

Days later it was when Neji looked for her while walking in town. Tenten was buying some groceries and she suddenly saw this beautiful tall man walking towards her; Tenten always recognized his gaze. I would recognize your eyes even in the middle of a huge crowd, she thought. 

“Tenten, I was looking for you,” Neji said.  
“It’s something wrong?” Being used to constantly go on missions and having to fight, no wonder Tenten’s first thought was something bad.  
“No. No. I only wanted to see you,” neji explained.  
“Oh. Then you can help me with this bag,” and tenten gave him the other bag she was carrying filled with groceries for the week. They kept walking towards her house while Teten was filling the silence with some anecdotes of their friends. 

“It’s almost my birthday and Sakura and Ino suggested we should all go to dinner and celebrate. We can even go later to my place and spend time together.”  
“You mean everyone?” Neji asked.  
“Yeah.. anyone that wants to. After dinner. Not an obligation of course. We can drink and stuff.”  
“Oh- yes. Yes. It’s sounds good.” Neji actually looked nervous.  
“Are you okay, Neji-San?”  
“W-what? Yes. I’m okay,” and he smiled. But Tenten knew him. 

He said goodbye after he helped her with the groceries at Tenten’s.  
“Do you want to do something?” Tenten asked after.  
“No, it’s okay, I have to leave anyway. Gotta be home,” Neji excused and leave suddenly. Like he was afraid to be alone with Tenten at her place. Tenten found it hilarious but it kept her hopeful. 

Her birthday finally came and even if it wasn’t a particular favorite day for her, she was cheerful and Sakura and Ino insisted they should all gather together. Both girls helped Tenten to set her place with food and drinks. Lee was the first one to arrive, more excited than Tenten for her birthday. 

Tenten always wear her hair up, and now, for a special occasion, she let her hair lose. She loved her long hair and she decided it was a good time to change something about her looks. Naruto didn’t recognize her at first.  
“You’re such an idiot, Naruto! Of course it’s Tenten!” Sakura yelled at him.  
“How was I suppose to know? She looks very different!”  
“You look very pretty, Tenten,” Hinata complimented her with a sweet smile. And then, she finally caught Neji who was standing behind his cousin. Neji had an expression Tenten never saw before. She didn’t know how to describe it. But Neji never set his eyes off her that night. 

“Sure Neji can’t stop admiring you,” Ino said to Tenten in secret, while handing her a drink.  
“You think?”  
“He hasn’t been paying attention to anyone else besides you.” And Tenten looked at him and smiled. Neji gave her a sweet smile back. 

Everyone was having fun, drinking and talking. Reunions with friends hardly happened and when they did, they drank and all inhibitions slowly start to lose. It was the second reunion where Ino and Shikamaru were making out in the kitchen. Nobody really paid attention to them because it was almost normal and natural. Kiba was drunk and loud, Hinata mortified at how he kept spilling his drink. Choji was still eating and talking to Naruto, while Lee kept ranting about his Taijutsu to Neji, Tenten and Sakura. They were hardly listening to him with all the noise. It wasn’t even late, but suddenly Tenten felt tired and needed some air. She excused to Lee, who kept talking excited, and went outside to the little terrace of her apartment. Of course, two minutes later she sensed someone was coming too and she already knew it was Neji. Her heart kept racing faster and faster. Tenten was afraid she wouldn’t be able to hold it in. 

“You can finally actually listen here,” Neji said first.  
“I know. I needed some silence,” Tenten smiles, always cheerful.  
“Are you having a good time?”  
“I am. I’m just a little bit sleepy.”  
“You can always throw us off anytime you want.” Tenten laughed.  
“It’s okay. I’m okay,” she said, walking closer to Neji, not in control of her body. 

“Tenten- I-“ Neji started speaking but got nervous when Tenten got closer to him.  
“Yes?” Tenten looked at him fondly.  
“I was thinking about your birthday present.”  
“What about it?”  
“I actually gave a lot of thought on what should I get you this time.”  
“Well,” Tenten said, “you shouldn’t buy me anything, Neji. I’m happy you’re just here.” And before Neji could start speaking again, Tenten showed him the bracelet he got for her last year for her birthday. It was just Tenten’s taste: black and simple. She loved it and wore it everyday, even on their missions. It was kind of a token.

“I- I didn’t buy you anything because I wanted to give you something else instead,” Neji managed to say.  
Tenten couldn’t stay still any longer, she felt something bursting out of her body and she couldn’t control it. She almost jumped towards Neji and she placed her lips on his. 

Neji was surprised for a second because Tenten did what he wanted to do in the first place, but getting rid of his thoughts, he let himself go and finally pressed his lips harder on hers. Tenten placed both her hands on his face, touching him sweetly. They kept kissing and kissing, losing track of time, of everything around them. Sometimes they stopped to catch some air, but they didn’t let go and then kissed again. After some more minutes just kissing and Neji holding Tenten with his hands in her back, keeping her close to him, they let go but they were still near to each other- Neji leaning to Tenten, touching her forehead with his. 

When they finally got back to the reunion, everyone was gone. They didn’t know when or why, probably Sakura or Ino wanted to give them privacy so they convinced everyone to leave. Anyway, neji and Tenten thanked that. 

“Can I still ask you for something, as a birthday present?” Tenten asked Neji as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him.  
“Anything you want,” Neji answered leaning his face to hers.  
“Can you stay with me? Tonight? Please?”

Both were sleepy and probably nervous because it would be the first time they would sleep alone in a room, without Gai-sensei or Lee. But the two relaxed as Tenten first lay down on bed. She was wearing shorts and a top, she wasn’t expecting something else to happen, Tenten only wanted to sleep, and to be beside Neji. 

Neji looked at her as she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he took off his shirt.  
“Oh my god! Are you kidding me?” Tenten almost yelled looking at Neji without a shirt. He was surely the most beautiful man she has ever seen- out, out of this world for sure.  
“You’re out of this world, Neji.”  
“Stop,” Neji got closer to Tenten and hold her as she leaned her head on his chest, resting there. It was warm, beautiful, and safe. Tenten suddenly didn’t want to sleep afraid that this was just a dream or life playing a trick on her.  
“This is my best birthday,” Tenten said as she fell asleep covered in Neji’s arms. 

It wasn’t a dream after all.

Tenten felt happy. So happy. 

••••

Neji and Tenten didn’t know how or if they should tell them to Gai-sensei about their relationship, but they finally decide that it was a kind of unspoken thing that Gai-sensei and everyone knew. 

“Tenten, are you my girlfriend?” Neji asked her the night before, while they were hugging, cuddling in Tenten’s couch.  
Tenten looked at him, “are you asking me?”  
“Yes. But it wasn’t a good question,” Neji felt embarrassed.  
“It’s okay. I want to be your girlfriend. If you want to also.”  
“Why wouldn’t I want that if I asked you first?” Neji kissed her harder, placing his hands in her cheeks, holding her head.  
They opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. Tenten felt, again, an involuntary feeling inside her body she hadn’t experience before. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she wanted to have Neji all around her.  
“Touch me, please,” Tenten asked him almost out of breath. She remembered of that time in the water jutsu, but this was better. If she died, she would die in Neji’s arms. 

With Tenten’s permission, Neji started to touch her even more, through all her body, feeling her, and she was touching him too, everywhere she could. It wasn’t enough. What was this? Why it wasn’t enough?

“Maybe we should wait,” Neji suddenly said, him also out of breath. He got nervous and feared he was rushing things.  
Tenten understood and looked at him filled with love for him. He was on top of her and she only touched his head so he could lay on her.  
“Your heart is beating so fast, Tenten,” Neji said as he was laying on her chest, hugging her as much as he could.  
“I’m okay,” she assured him. Not sure how she could survive. 

••••

Two days later, Tenten worked all day with Sakura helping Shizune and Tsunade. At night she got home and she was feeling so tired, but Neji was waiting for her outside her house and she ran towards him, jumping onto his arms.  
“I missed you!” Tenten said.  
“I missed you, too.” And Neji kissed her as he placed her down so they could go inside. 

The couch were their place. They had only slept once on the bed, but Neji and Tenten loved to be on the couch just kissing, cuddling. Tenten was falling asleep in Neji’s arms but she asked for a kiss. Neji kissed her softly and then he started to caressing her face, leaving sweet pecks in her lips and nose.  
Although Tenten couldn’t keep her eyes open, things started to heat up very soon, kisses were very passionate, needy, desperate. Neji started to kiss Tenten’s neck and Tenten lose it.  
“You’re driving me crazy, Hyuga.”  
“Can I?” Neji asked but Tenten wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but hoping it was what she was thinking of, she said yes.  
“Yes. Please,” and she kissed him quickly on the lips.  
Tenten was under facing Neji but he was a little bit on top of her, Tenten leaned on his chest as Neji lowered his right hand and softly put his two fingers under Tenten’s pants and then under her panties. She only closed her eyes and let herself go. 

Neji’s fingers weren’t cold and they found their way into Tenten. She felt so good, a new sensation and the only thing Tenten could do was moan. She moved because she wanted to do something for Neji, too. To make him feel good as well, but neji stoped her.  
“Wait. I want to make you feel nice,” neji said and Tenten stoped moving and closed her eyes again while resting her head on the pillow. Neji kept looking at her, occasionally kissing her neck.  
Neji started to rub Tenten’s clit. It was so good that Tenten kept moaning, but it wasn’t loud, it was kind of a secret between them. Tenten moaning and telling Neji how good she felt in his ear.  
Two fingers kept rubbing her clit and Tenten, feeling too excited, couldn’t control herself for so long so she started twitching and hold Neji by his back, why she continued to moan.  
“Shit. Shit. God, Neji.” Were the only words she could utter.

Neji placed another finger and went down to Tenten’s vagina. Stimulating both her clit and fingering her.  
“Neji. Neji. Neji.” Tenten kept repeating in between moans. She had her eyes closed and Neji wanted to die just by looking her, so beautiful, enjoying, so so beautiful. He was about to cum just by watching her moaning and saying his name. 

It was so wet and so hot- warm. Tenten felt such a heat on her face and through her body. She finally let that feeling erupt through her whole body and she moaned harder, holding Neji. She finished and removed Neji’s finger from her. She was breathless and tried to catch her breath. Neji kept kissing her softly on her face, leaving sweet pecks. 

“You’re so beautiful. I love you, Tenten.”

Tenten looked at him and cupped his face.  
“I have loved you for so long I start to feel alive again,” she said and then kissed him. 

•••••

Another day, they finally had sex as they went into her apartment and started kissing everywhere in the house. Tenten pushing Neji to the wall, then to the couch, then Neji carrying her to the bedroom.  
When they manage to take off all of their clothes, Tenten felt self-conscious to be all naked in front of his teammate who she knew since they were kids, but Neji held her and made her feel safe. All worries disappeared fast.  
The two were no experts in what they were doing but they were just letting themselves go with their instincts. Neji kissed and touched Tenten in a way that made her shiver every time; made her feel all aroused and craving for more. 

Neji was on top of Tenten, kissing and sucking her neck, then her breasts, and Tenten moaned leaning her head back on the pillow.  
Tenten touched him first now. She wanted to feel him and Neji made a face she loved even more, because Tenten could tell he was enjoying it. They were tangled with each other’s body, kissing, touching; after Tenten rubbed Neji’s dick, they couldn’t take it anymore. Neji leaned her down and, slowly and gently, start to put his dick on her.  
At first, Tenten felt a burn, she hissed slowly and Neji stopped.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked worried.  
“No. I’m okay,” and Tenten held him tighter. She didn’t want him to stop.  
“I’ll go gently,” he said and kissed her face while he started to penetrate her. 

It was a whole new feeling for both. Tenten only could watch him. It made her feel safer. They both reached for a kiss.  
Neji kept thrusting and each time, Tenten wanted more of him. “Don’t stop. Please.” 

Neji’s long hair looked even more beautiful all naked and sweaty. It looked beautiful messing with Tenten’s face and touching her long hair, too. 

They switched position and Tenten was now on top of him, moving her hips, slowly and then faster. Neji couldn’t hold his moans and gasps. He touched her hips so he could help her to move, to keep a steady pace. He got up so she could touch her and be closer to Tenten. She kissed him, not letting him go as they both felt an indescribable feeling growing in their low abdomen. 

“I love you,” Tenten managed to whisper, almost without breath, “I love you.”  
Neji kissed her as he cum, gasping. This was even more tiring and fulfilling than training.  
“I love you, too. I love you too, Tenten.”


End file.
